


The Queens of Stormholt Part 7 Chapter 2: Reunion

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 7 Chapter 2: Reunion

As soon as Val stepped off the airship, she raced over to Kenna, lifted her up, spun her around and hugged her extremely tight. With her blue dress flowing as Val spun her, Kenna was glad she ran ahead of everyone to greet her wife as she felt the need for this moment to belong only to them.

“Val!” Kenna said with a laugh, “I do still need to breathe.” Setting her down but refusing to let Kenna go, Val showered her with kisses.

“We. Are. Never. Going. To. Be. Apart. Again.”

“Of course, not my beautiful wife,” Kenna said, looking into her wife’s eyes with great affection. It was always nice to see the Mercenary dress up, her red dress was stunning and she looked very alluring to Kenna who felt relief to be reunited.

“I have never felt worse than I have for this month. Life is too short and I never want to be away from you again, not even for a single day.”

Still holding onto Kenna for dear life, Val gave her a long kiss on the lips. Pulling away breathlessly, Val was finally aware that their friends had caught up to Kenna.

“Uh, hi everybody,” Val said nervous, not because she cared what people thought, but she wasn’t sure how Kenna would feel about the public display of affection. Kenna could see the uncertainty in Val’s eyes and gave her a reassuring kiss.

“My love, you know I’ll never be embarrassed to hug and kiss you in public. However, it might be nice to… heat things up. Perhaps I should give you a ‘tour’ of my… well now our quarters.”

“Wait, for real? We don’t have to talk to everyone first? Uh, yeah let’s go right now.”

Marossi was an architectural and technological wonder, the sounds of the waterfall were vociferous, yet somehow calming. There was also a lot of nobles, not to mention all their friends that Val should’ve greeted first. But as far as she was concerned, the entire world was limited to the space occupied but herself and her beloved Kenna. She knew she had queenly duties, but Kenna made a face that let her know not to worry. They would mingle later, now they needed to spend some much deserved time together.

The two devoted wives sprinted up the stairs to their room. Not knowing how far away it was, things seemed to take forever for Val as her legs tired and everything began to blur until it all looked like white walls and nothing more. Kenna finally stopped at a beige door that let out a loud creak when it opened and closed.

Inspecting where she would be staying, Val observed a mostly white and beige room with some house plants providing some contrasting green. The bed was certainly large enough and looked quite comfortable. There was a fireplace not dissimilar to the one in their own bedroom. A couple of chairs, tables, and a large bathtub rounded everything out.

Giving her wife an approving look, Val motioned to bed. The Queens of Stormholt simultaneously dropped their dresses, revealing their undergarments.

“Val,” said Kenna, breathing heavily, “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.”

“Well, I’m right here, Kenna. You can touch me wherever you want and for as long as you want.”

Walking over to Val, Kenna bit her bottom lip, almost unsure of herself. As she approached, she placed her hands on Val’s face and kissed her. She ran her hands down to Val’s shoulders and stopped to breathe, feeling very light headed.

“Are you ok, Kenna?”

Still gaining her composure, Kenna nodded, “yes Val, I’ve just been looking forward to this for a long time.”

Her hands caressed Val’s arms and she moved them to the waistband of Val’s underwear, reaching inside and touching her wife.

“How do you like that?”

“I love it, in fact, I want more. Let me make it easier for you.”

She pulled down on her underwear and took off her bra, pleased at how Kenna looked at her naked form.

“Gods Val, I’d almost forgotten how beautiful you are.”

Taking her hands off Val, Kenna looked at the straps of her gown and back at the Mercenary, indicating what she wanted. Val understood and wasted no time pulling down on Kenna’s straps and she kissed the Warrior Queen while they made their way to the bed.

While continuing to kiss, they placed their fingers in between each other’s legs. They didn’t go inside yet, after all, it had been so long that they needed to take their time to truly feel one another. They massaged each other, they kissed every square inch of one another, and finally, they moved their fingers down below.

They went inside and gave each other a pleasure that was practically inconceivable. They went as slow as they could to savor their shared experience. Unfortunately, time was short for the both of them as the wedding was that night and they only had time for that brief reunion before they had to get ready.

Their dresses felt like they were made of lead as they put them back on. The sensations they had given each other were like an appetizer for the sexual entrée that was to come later, but, for now, at least they were together. They made their way, hand in hand to witness the wedding.

The Ducitorian gardens were breathtaking, the perfect place for a wedding. The setting was beautiful, the grounds were lined with white roses and blue orchids and the gazebo was magnificent, with gears and metalwork suggesting it was built in the Foundry.

As everyone waited for Lia to make her entrance, Val could hear Sei muttering under her breath.

“These lowlanders and their love of ceremonies.”

Val smiled to herself, it was nice to know she wasn’t the only one who hated weddings, except for her own of course. She made a mental note to take Sei out for an ale the next day.

Time went on before trumpets sounded off as Lia made her way to the gazebo. She looked stunning in her diamond encrusted dress with a V-shaped back and a royal style train extending ten feet long. Whitlock’s hands were shaking, his nervousness being something Dom had gotten used to as his best man. With a firm pat on the back and a reassuring nod, Whitlock calmed down, feeling better knowing he had such good friends and soon a wife that he loved.

During the whole ceremony, Kenna and Val couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Hearing Whitlock and Lia’s vows reminded the Queens of Stormholt of their own commitment to one another.

Once the reception started, both Kenna and Val began to make short work of their dinner. It wasn’t unusual to see Val stuffing her face around friends, but Kenna was a different story. Since being separated, neither Kenna nor Val ate very much and their appetites (all of them) had come back with a vengeance.

After dinner, everyone was mingling with one another. In the midst of the cacophonous sound, Val laid her hand on Kenna’s thigh and looked right at her with a wide smile. Kenna could maintain only the most basic of conversations and the most minimal eye contact because it was so hard concentrating on anything or anyone but Val. The Mercenary didn’t even try, she focused all her attention on the Warrior Queen and flat out ignored everyone else.

Those who didn’t know them assumed that the Queens of Stormholt were very rude. “Don’t mind them,” said Whitlock, “they just feel very… intense about each other.” It didn’t matter what anyone else thought, Kenna was Val’s whole world and her every thought and action was with the Warrior Queen in mind.

Moving Kenna’s hair out of the way, Val placed tender kisses on the back of her wife’s neck while wrapping her arms around the Warrior Queen’s waist. People shifted their eyes, uncertain if they should look away or not. Normally, Kenna would have stopped Val, but their absence made her want Val’s touch too much to care about public appearances. She figured kisses were innocent enough, then Val gripped Kenna’s breasts.

“I’m not the only sexy beast here, Kenna.”

“Hahaha, Val! Not while there are people around.”

Val stood her wife up and grabbed her backside, massaging the cheeks from behind.

“Happy now? People can’t see what I’m doing.”

“Ok, umm that actually feels really good, but I’m still pretty sure people know what you’re doing. Hey! I didn’t say stop. Oh, Gods Val, thank you, that is so relaxing. I swear you have magic hands.” 

“You do know that you’re about to do this for me, right?”

“Sure thing, Val,” Kenna said with a smile. Once Val was finished, Kenna went to work returning the favor to Val. Her hands kneading Val’s cheeks on her backside while her lips were fixed on the cheeks on Val’s face. The Mercenary said nothing, only soft noises indicating her indulgence.

Taking Val by the hand, Kenna found a secluded spot on the other side of the structure. She pulled down on her dress, exposing her breasts to Val who stared for a few seconds, then covered them with her hands. Kenna then pulled harder on her dress and backed up, now standing stark naked in front of her wife.

“So, I guess I’m not the only horny one right now, am I?”

“Certainly not, Val, I need you inside of me. Right now.”

“Believe me, Kenna, that’s the plan, but maybe we can find a better spot. Come with me.”

Eventually, they found themselves taking a romantic stroll on the beach. The only sounds were the crashing of the waves and the music in the distance. There was no illumination out save the moonlight which was full and bright making the surroundings and the Queens more beautiful. There was a cliff over them, helping ensure their privacy. The sand was incredibly smooth with hardly a rock to be found.

“May I have this dance, your majesty?” Val asked Kenna, extending her hand.

“Of course, your highness,” said Kenna with her trademark beaming smile.

Val loved it when Kenna called her that; even after all that time, the fact that she was a queen didn’t always feel real. It felt good whenever Kenna reminded her.

Kenna took Val’s hand and they danced slowly, locking eyes.

“You know, Val I was so sure that you would want to ‘dance’ horizontally.”

They both laughed at Kenna’s dumb joke. With a dreamy look on her face, Val said to her wife, “the best things in life are worth waiting for. I desperately want to make love to you, but I also want the moment to be perfect when it happens.You know, Kenna, this month has been misery for me, but a thought occurred to me. What if I’m spoiled? We have touched each other in every possible way. We have declared our love for each other countless times. And to partake in all that even once should have been enough. It’s all been the greatest gift a person could ever receive and I should’ve been thankful. But now, you are my heart, my mind, my very soul. I can’t live without you; the gift of your love is something that I must have constantly. If we had been separated much longer, I would have died. I want you to know not only that I love you but how much I love you. I want you to know that I would do literally anything to make you happy, no questions asked. I want you to be as certain of my love as you are that the sun will rise in the morning. So, I say to you again my darling, beautiful Queen Kenna Rys, I, Val Greaves, love you with all my heart and even more.”

By now full tears were streaming down Kenna’s face, she didn’t even care about her smudged makeup.

“Oh, Gods Val I love you too, so very much. Everything about what you do and who you are makes me happy. And I want all those same things for you, my beloved wife. I want you to know that I’m as committed to your happiness as you are to mine. I want you to know that I discovered the depths of love that I am capable of because of you. I never knew I could love so much until I fell in love with you. And my love for you keeps growing my wonderful Queen Val Greaves.”

Upon hugging each other, they both realized that the moment was right and after Kenna scanned the area, they both dropped their dresses, eager to make love. Using their dresses as a makeshift blanket, Val laid Kenna down and delicately ran her hands all over Kenna’s body, stopping just short of her breasts or vagina. Her mouth made way to Kenna’s elbows and she gently nibbled them.

“This is part of why I love you so much, Val. Only you could find a way to make my elbows seem sexy.”

Val’s eyes raised with a look of sincerity. “Kenna, there isn’t an inch on your body that isn’t incredibly sexy. You are the very definition of beauty. There is no doubt that you are the perfect woman.”

After some time passed, Val palmed Kenna’s breasts giving them a squeeze while kissing the Warrior Queen with great intensity.

While still kissing, Val took her hands off Kenna’s breasts and lightly grazed the Warrior Queen’s body until reaching her labia. She spread Kenna’s pubic hair to get a good look at how beautiful it was and she kissed the bare skin, getting that taste on her lips that she had longed for. She kissed again, treating Kenna’s lower lips like the ones on her face. Her tongue went in a far as possible as she heard the moaning from Kenna that she loved so much. “OH YES VAL! THAT’S RIGHT! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING! MORE! I NEED MORE! OH, GODS VAL!” The moaning made it pleasurable for Val, she loved giving to Kenna as much as receiving.

Anticipating what her wife had in store for her, Val laid down and presented herself to Kenna. The Warrior Queen started things by kissing Val’s lips, then her neck, down to her breasts, and her stomach before narrowly missing Val’s vagina. Taking a cue from her wife, she massaged Val’s feet sucking her toes. Her lips pressed on Val’s legs starting at the bottom and moving up with a true purpose. Slowly, Kenna’s lips made their way to Val’s labia and she nestled her face right to the prize in between the Mercenary’s legs. Val’s eyes rolled over as she took in the feel of her wife’s tongue inside of her. It was a feeling that she dreamt about and it was even better than she remembered. As she started to climax she moaned and yelled with delight, “OH YEAH KENNA KEEP GOING! DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP! YES! YES! OH, GODS YES!”

The night was cold and windy, but the Queens of Stormholt still worked up a sweat. It was a great feeling for Val, who laid down giddy over what just happened. But knowing how cold Kenna could get, Val quickly wrapped her arms around her wife.

“Th-thanks sweetie,” said Kenna starting to feel better, “I know I’m going to sound crazy, but can we take a dip in the water? Just a quick one?”

Kissing Kenna before responding, Val said, “Well you definitely sound crazy, but I’m down to watch you freeze that gorgeous ass of yours.”

“Oh, my Gods, Val,” Kenna said laughing and playfully slapping her wife. Despite their attempt to avoid the sand, it was still all over their bodies, Val made sure to take full advantage of the opportunity.

“Let me get that for you, beautiful,” Val said, rubbing sand off Kenna’s backside, “Oh look at that, there’s always a few stubborn grains, aren’t there? Well, I know how to deal with that.” The remaining bits of sand fell as Val keep slapping Kenna’s cheeks.

“Oh, God’s Val, you are too much”

It was always a turn on for Kenna when Val got frisky with her and as Val ran towards the water, Kenna gave her behind a hard smack.

“You minx,” said Val with a big smile on her, obviously enjoying being spanked by Kenna.

“Let’s go in together Val,” said Kenna, extending her hand. They ran into the water holding hands as the first wave crashed into them with great intensity. It was so powerful and so cold, they both nearly had the wind knocked out of them. They spend the next several minutes frolicking and splash fighting each other. The water gave them goosebumps, made their nipples erect and their lips purple. Even though it was terribly frigid, the ocean waves were exhilarating and both of them started to feel numb to the cold.

They tasted each other’s salty lips a multitude of times with extreme passion. The buoyancy of the water made them feel only slightly more weightless than when they normally kissed. Wrapping their arms around one another, they looked at the moonlight reflected in each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Kenna.”

“I love you too, Val.”

Swimming naked in the ocean on a cold night, Kenna should have felt vulnerable, But in Val’s arms, she felt invincible. She rested her head on Val’s breasts, listening to her wife’s heartbeat.

After a while, it proved to be too cold for them so they shared one more salty kiss with each other before getting out. They were about to get dressed when they heard the sound of fireworks. The colors in the sky were very pretty so they decided to sit and watch. Val wrapped her arms and legs around Kenna from behind so that she could stay warm. After a few minutes, the feel of Val’s breasts pressed against Kenna’s back drove the Warrior Queen wild with sensuality until she could take no more. Even though they were still wet, Kenna insisted they get dressed and head to their room.

Once inside, they quickly disrobed and hungrily kissed each other. Kenna jumped onto Val, who carried her wife by the legs as she clumsily tried to make it to the bed. Val was too busy kissing Kenna to notice where she was going or to care, for that matter. At the foot of the bed, Val body slammed Kenna against the incredibly soft mattress grunting playfully.

Laughing, Kenna held her arms up, inviting Val to join her. Instead, Val picked Kenna up and carried her to the bathtub. “We don’t want to make a mess of our bed,” she reasoned as she set Kenna down.

Before getting in the tub, Val was stopped by Kenna who made a risqué smile at the mercenary.

“You know Val, your exquisite body is covered in salt, that might not be good for the tub.”

Even though she knew where this was going, Val played along.

“Well hells, Kenna you’re also covered in salt, what should we do about this?”

Without saying a word, Kenna took hold of Val and started licking her from the top down. Her tongue cascaded down to Val’s shapely breasts and she carefully covered every crevasse and every curve. She licked Val’s backside, noting the upward angle on her superbly toned cheeks and gave them a kiss. Back to the front, Kenna licked Val’s vagina, making her way inside. Her tongue massaged the pearl inside of Val, whose knees started to buckle from the overload of carnality. The Warrior Queen quickly caught her wife and laid her down on the tile floor so she could finish the job.

The moans emanating from Val were so loud as to make them both nervous that someone would hear. But it felt so good for them that they had to continue and eventually finish in epic fashion.

Feeling the need to return the favor, Val took hold of Kenna licking every part of her including her splendid breasts, her impeccable backside and the slice of Heaven between her legs. She started to go inside then pulled right out, spending some time working on Kenna’s inner thighs.

With her fingers, Val played with Kenna’s lower lips before spreading them apart and sliding her tongue inside. Kenna felt absolutely sublime as Val tongued her bud and the Mercenary felt wonderful as well.

It turned out Kenna was even louder than Val as her orgasm was too intense for her to keep quiet. Once the Warrior Queen finished, Val pulled out and laid down next to her wife, as the two of them burst of laughing. They felt slightly embarrassed, picturing the faces people must have made in the other guest rooms. They were reminded of when they first started sharing a bedroom. All of the staff had to move and make the rooms next to Kenna and Val storage because they made too much noise at night.

“I think the other guests are in for a rough couple of evenings.”

“They’ll be fine, Kenna, they’re not going to stop me from making love to my wife.”

Because of the need to make up for lost time, Kenna agreed. No matter what, nothing or no one would stop them from sharing the night together.

They were now sticky and sweaty to the point where a bath was a much a necessity as it was a luxury. Getting in, the hot water felt so soothing to Kenna as she laid down on top of Val.

“You know, Val, I love the way you normally wear your hair, but I like this long, formal look too, maybe you should wear it like this more often.”

“You don’t like my ponytail?”

“I love your ponytail, it’s just nice to see you changing things up, but you look beautiful no matter what you do.”

The tranquil silence, the smell of essential oils in the air and the skin to skin contact made the Queens of Stormholt feel like they died and were in Heaven.

However, exhaustion was setting in as they hardly slept at all in their month of separation. All they could physically do that point was lay there and rest for a few minutes. After they regained some of their energy, they kissed each other multiple times while massaging each other with their soapy hands. With their last ounce of strength, they leaned on one another for support while drying off, applying body lotion to each other and getting into bed. Once inside, they felt an incredible sense of peace while looking at each other and they both soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Kenna looked at Val’s naked body, particularly her scars. She looked at the scar on her right side, just below her ribs. Kenna remembered that an Iron Empire soldier was about to decapitate her when Val stepped in, taking that slice on her body. She saw the wound that Raydan had given Val on the shoulder. She remembered how mad she was at him for hurting her beautiful Val. Laughing, she also remembered how he thought there would be a romantic moment between them when he returned. Of course, no man would ever win Kenna’s heart, but certainly not Raydan, especially after hurting Val, even if it was in the interest of infiltrating Azura’s forces. All he did was further convince Kenna that she was in love with the Mercenary. Finally, she looked at Val’s left calf. During the battle to retake Stormholt, Kenna had been knocked to the ground. She saw her friends run away to save themselves, then she looked up to see a multitude of arrows in the sky. Seemingly out of nowhere Val was there to pick Kenna up and take her to safety while taking an arrow in the calf. There were at least a dozen other scars on both their bodies with similar memories.

She continued to stare at the nude form of Val for a few minutes before deciding to wake her up. Running her fingers through Val’s meticulously groomed pubic hair, Kenna rubbed the Mercenary’s labia until she not only woke up but began to feel ready for a round of morning love.

“Mmmm, oh good morning Kenna please keep doing that.”

Kenna moved her fingers away from Val’s vagina and cupped the Mercenary’s breasts.

“Patience, my love, patience.”

Val grabbed Kenna’s backside cheeks as they kissed each other deeply, trying to make up for their lost month. An unknown amount of time went by as the Queens of Stormholt delicately touched each other and declared their love for one another.

When the time was right, they reached down below and went inside with their fingers. With their faces a mere inch apart, they smiled at each other while in a state of ecstasy as they finished at the same time.

Just then, a knock on the other side of the door. It was Thomas.

“I beg your pardon your majesties, I just wanted to know if you required anything this morning.”

“NO!” They said in unison, with a vase thrown at the door by Val. The sound of footsteps, quickly, descending the hall followed.

“I do hope we weren’t too mean to poor Thomas.”

“Are you kidding, Kenna? He interrupted alone time with me and my wife. He’s lucky to still be alive.”

Val ran her fingers through Kenna’s brown hair, seeming reluctant to meet her eyes. Kenna kissed her wife’s forehead and asked what was wrong.

“Kenna when I think about what a fool I’ve been-”

“Val stop. Look at your body. It’s covered with reminders of multiple times when you protected me. That’s the thing about you, Val. You’ll ALWAYS protect me. It’s what you do.”

“You have your fair share of scars too.”

“That’s right Val, we protect each other and we’re always there for each other. Everyone has fights, but it doesn’t matter because I still love you. If there’s only one thing I know in this world, it’s that we both love each other.”

Val still wasn’t quite able to meet Kenna’s gaze until the Warrior Queen took hold of her face and looked straight into her eyes.

“There is no love, past, present or future that is our equal. You are still my Goddess, Val.”

She felt better, knowing that they finally achieved closure.

“You’re also my Goddess Kenna, and my love for you is worship.”

Kenna flashed her smile that made Val weak in the knees.

“As is mine.”

Kenna kissed Val communicating her love with that act of tenderness.

“Let’s try to break our record, Val, in which case we’ll need to go seven years without a fight.”

Smiling, Val reflected on the fact that they did fight so rarely.

“I have a better idea, let’s never fight again at all. I want to do nothing but shower you with love and kisses forever, starting… NOW!”

Val’s lips descended all over Kenna’s body making the Warrior Queen laugh with glee. They resolved never to be apart no matter what, and from that moment on, the Queens of Stormholt were completely and totally inseparable.


End file.
